Time
by Zhena HiK
Summary: …Un año paso, aun sigo esperando, tiempo me pediste, tiempo te dare… [Bryan x Yuriy] [YAOI] Complete
1. Yuriy

…**TIME…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi, One– Shot

**Pareja**

Bryan…Yuriy

Y una Breve mención de Kai…Rei

**Disclaimers:**

Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío, si no (Tyson ya no estaría entre nosotros…ni en la serie…)

**Summary:**

…Un año paso, aun sigo esperando, tiempo me pediste, tiempo te daré…

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**Misha The Vampire**… que me ayudo con el sueño…en realidad ella escribió el sueño, y fue mi inspiración para escribir el fic…GRACIAS!

…**Tiempo…**

Aquí estoy de nuevo junto a ti pues no me canso de esperarte, no me canso de pensar que un día vas a volver, Ja! Muchos piensan que es absurdo, pero el tiempo ah pasado, es bastante y yo ya hice mi vida, pero aun así te esperare, eres mi amigo, siempre lo serás, y no me gusta que estés así, me da miedo, tengo un terrible miedo a que no despiertes mas, a que mis ilusiones se desvanezcan, pero tengo fe, se que volverás y cumplirás tu promesa...lo se…

El solo hecho de pensar en que es mi causa todo lo que paso me da coraje, si tan solo aquel día no hubiera dicho tantas tonterías, talvez estarías aquí, aún sigo reprochándome cada día, el que tu estés así, aquí…tirado en esta cama, si tan solo no te hubiera confesado lo que sentía por ti, en aquel entonces, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, pero lo soy…lo soy y no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento…

¿Cuantas veces te he pedido perdón ya?, la verdad no tengo idea, ya perdí la cuenta, pero aunque no me escuches, aunque ni siquiera sepas que estoy aquí siempre estoy, día a día, aunque Kai se enoje y me diga que paso mas tiempo contigo no importa mi vida, claro si a esto se le puede llamar vida es a partir de ti, es gracias a ti. Estoy seguro que si no hubieras hecho la estupidez que hiciste aquel día, el que estaría así seria yo…

Aun no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, si, lo se, ya paso mas de un año y sigues ahí, no puedo creer que todo esto haya empezado por mi estúpida culpa, de abrir mi boca, recuerdo como siempre me reclamaste por no poder ocultar mis sentimientos, siempre me dijiste que mis ojos me delataban, que no era bueno para mentir, y eso es lo que ha traído problemas a las personas que mas quiero empezando con Kai…

Si, como lo escuchas, a Kai también le ocasione un problema con Rei, por mi culpa, veras hace seis meses el abuelo de Kai murió, dejando todo a este, en el velorio apareció el Neko, la verdad yo se que se habían visto antes, pero Kai nunca me había dicho nada, en ese momento no entendí por que lo había hecho pero tiempo después el me lo explico, después del velorio, Kai y Rei comenzaron a salir mas seguido, haciéndose novios al tiempo, yo lo sospechaba antes de que dijeran algo…

Si, si, lo se, que de donde viene el problema, pues viene cuando Kai le pedía a Rei que no le demostrara afecto frente a mi, que no importaba frente a los demás pero que cuando yo estuviera no lo besara, no lo abrazara, ni siquiera demostrara que eran novios¿por que? Pues Rei comenzó a creer que era por que Kai y yo manteníamos algún tipo de relación amorosa, pero no era así, la verdad era que el lo hacia por que cada vez que los veía juntos no podía evitar tener algún recuerdo tuyo, o siquiera imaginar que tu y yo podríamos haber llegado a algo, pero no fue así, tiempo después Kai le explico a Rei lo que sucedía y este lo entendió afortunadamente…

La verdad cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, pensaba siempre que era lo que me atraía de ti, era obvio que tu físico me impactaba, con ese cuerpo escultural pues a cualquiera, pero, había algo mas, algo en tu forma de ser que me hacia quererte mas, que hacia que cada vez que yo trataba de buscar o encontrarte algún defecto, terminara encontrando lo bueno que hay en ti…

Había prometido olvidarte, pero aquel día fue inevitable y además me hizo enamorarme más de ti…

►Flash Back►►►►►

Caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo de la abadía, mientras miraba el piso, había cometido un gran error, el cual pagaría muy caro y lo sabía, todo esto me lo reprochaba ya que cometía errores por pensar en ti, todo por tener mis pensamientos llenos de ti, mi mente y mi corazón siempre estaban a tu lado, y ese día no fue la excepción…

Seguía recorriendo el largo y oscuro pasillo de aquel frió y horrible lugar, mientras pensaba como ya era costumbre en ti, en lo que haría para olvidarte. De pronto sentí como chocaba contra alguien, me asuste, pensé que era Boris y sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por haber fallado en el entrenamiento y el encontrarme en ese estado, pensativo y para nada alerta, seria doble castigo. Subí mi vista rápidamente en sorpresa mientras me enderezaba tal cual un soldado al recibir a su capitán y dije…

– Lo siento señor…– dije disculpándome por la acción

– Ja¿Pero que te pasa? Haz estado totalmente distraído el día de hoy…– comentaste burlescamente, yo solo resople, demostrando mi molestia por tus comentarios de burla y conteste…

– Ah Bryan no molestes por favor…! – dije, no me sentía con ganas de pelear contigo, otra cosa extraña en mi que seguro notaste, sabes que siempre peleaba contigo por cualquier cosa y ese día no lo quise hacer, por lo que insististe mas, tratando de sacar la verdad que ocultaba pero no estaba preparado para decírtelo…aun…

– ¿Ahora que te sucede? anda dime ¿somos amigos no? – preguntaste haciendo que yo entristeciera al instante, no pude evitarlo, como siempre mis ojos me habían delatado, y notaste la tristeza que estos reflejaron, insistiendo nuevamente…– Anda dime, por favor…– dijiste y no podía creer que tu me estuvieras diciendo 'por favor' pues nuestra relación se había basado en peleas, claro que era solo para molestarnos, nada serio, solo para divertirnos a costa del otro, y ese día me sorprendí mucho de la seria actitud que estabas tomando, al parecer adoptabas la actitud según la ocasión una mas de tus virtudes...

Seguí Callado y simplemente baje la mirada, no podía seguir enfrentando tu hermosa mirada, que trataba de sacarme a como diera lugar cual era la causa de mi tristeza, así que la evite para que así no supieras la causa de mi extraño comportamiento, pero no sirvió ya que…

– Veo que no me tienes confianza…– dijiste – ¿es eso? – preguntaste mientras levantabas mi rostro para que te mirara, aun así desvié mi vista hacia otro lado, aunque hubieras levantado con tu mano mi rostro no sirvió ya que de nuevo evite tu inquisidora mirada…

– Sabes que no es eso...– te conteste lo mas seguro que pude, aunque de antemano sabía que con eso no te engañaría… Jamás…– Sabes que confió en ti…– dije y eso no era mentira…

– ¿Entonces? – volviste a interrogar

– No es nada, entiendes, nada…– dije mientras me zafaba de tu agarre, pues aun no soltabas mi rostro…

– Esta bien, no te enojes…– dijiste, entonces no espere mas y gire mis talones devolviendo mis pasos al camino por el que había llegado, no sabia exactamente a donde quería ir, solo sabia que no quería estar contigo…

Pero algo me lo impidió, sentí tus fuertes Brazos cerrándose alrededor de mi cintura, entonces abrí mis ojos grandemente en sorpresa, en unos segundos mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, solo sentí como elevaste mi cuerpo y comenzaste a caminar con rumbo a no sabia que dirección…

Yo comencé a decirte que me dejaras, que me bajaras pero tu no me obedecías, ni siquiera creo que me hayas puesto atención, además yo lo decía sin levantar la voz ya que si lo hacia, seguro Boris despertaría, o alguno de sus ayudantes y nos iría muy mal si nos veían en aquellas circunstancias, fuera de nuestras habitaciones en plena noche y tu llevándome en brazos…

Rápidamente entramos a una habitación, no me había dado cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos pero al echarle un vistazo vi que era tu habitación pronto hable y trate de salir…

– Nos castigaran si nos ven aquí, pensaran mal, déjame salir…– decía mientras forcejeaba para soltarme de tu agarre, pero no me soltabas, seguías con tus brazos aprisionando mi cintura, poco a poco te acercaste hasta colocar tu barbilla sobre mi hombro y susurrarme al oído…

– No importa, dime que es lo que te sucede, por que te comportas así desde hace tiempo, y peor aun, tratas de evitarme, no creas que no lo he notado…– dijiste hablando bajito, no podíamos levantar la voz…

– Bryan basta ya! Eso no es verdad…– dije inútilmente tratando de soltarme, cada vez que intentaba, tu agarre se intensificaba y juntabas mas tu cuerpo al mío

– Dime o no te suelto…– dijiste de forma decidida, por mi podía seguir toda la noche así, junto a ti, entre tus brazos pero sabia que no debía¿Acaso era tiempo de decirte lo que sentía por ti?…– Esta bien…– dije mientras me giraba para verte a los ojos, lo haría, te diría lo que siento de una vez para que me odiaras y tal vez poder olvidarte, aunque eso lo dudaba…

– Te escucho…– dijiste pero sin soltarme aun, gire mi cuerpo estando bastante cerca aun, pues no me habías soltado, mire ambos brazos tuyos, luego tus ojos indicando que me soltaras, pero solo dijiste – Precaución – entonces una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formo en mis labios, pensaba que talvez no volvería a pasar algo así, y creo que después de todo no estaba tan equivocado…

– Lo que sucede… bueno…– en ese momento sentí que las palabras no salían de mi garganta, entonces pesadamente trague saliva y lo dije…– te amo– dije seriamente mientras apretaba los ojos, no quería ver tu expresión, además si ibas a golpearme o a odiarme no quería ver tus ojos llenos de odio hacia mi…

Pronto me soltaste, seguí ahí unos segundos sin moverme, entonces abrí mis ojos pero con la vista hacia el suelo, camine sin ver tu rostro aun, susurre un '_perdón' _y al dar un paso mas, sentí de nuevo tu brazo que se coloco delante mío, impidiéndome así el paso...

Con mucho miedo voltee a tu rostro y vi tus ojos mirarme tiernamente, pero algo me decía que no me correspondías, y eso lo sabia…

– Perdóname tu…– dijiste y me abrazaste escondiendo tu rostro en mi cuello, me estrechaste fuertemente mientras, seguiste hablando…– Perdóname, eres alguien especial para mi, pero… no te amo…– dijiste seriamente, entonces yo solo me quede helado, trague nuevamente saliva mientras sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de agua… Sabía que lo dirías, y también sabía que era así, sabía que no sentías amor por mi, pero jamás quise escucharlo, preferí imaginarlo, por eso no te quería decir nada, aunque no quería hacerte sentir mal con todo esto así que trate de ocultar mis ojos con lágrimas y con sutileza te aparte un poco de mi…

– No tienes por que decir eso, yo lo sabía….– hubo una larga pausa y retome de nuevo mis palabras– pero… gracias por no molestarte– dije y me solté totalmente de tu agarre para caminar hacia la puerta, tome la perilla de esta, entonces no pude evitar soltar dos lágrimas que tibias recorrieron mi rostro, gire de la perilla y abrí levemente la puerta, pero entonces tu colocaste una mano sobre ella, empujándola de nuevo, impidiendo así mi salida…– déjame ir, por favor, no quiero seguir aquí…– te dije sin poder evitar que un sollozo saliera de mis labios luego de decirte aquellas palabras, lo sabía, ahora pensarías que era débil, y claro que lo era… lo soy…

– Tiempo…– en ese momento aquella palabra me pareció absurda y sin sentido, solo te escuche decirla y al no entender voltee, te mire a los ojos y tu volviste a repetir la palabra…– Tiempo, Dame tiempo por favor– terminaste de decir, pero para que querías tiempo, mi curiosidad se hizo mas presente y lo notaste…

– ¿Pa…para…que? – te pregunte intentando que mi voz no sonara tan quebradiza, inútilmente además ya habías visto las lágrimas en mi rostro… era inútil, te habías dado cuenta…

– Dame tiempo, para amarte… se que lo haré…– dijiste, la verdad me dio algo de alegría escucharte decir aquellas palabras, y te agradecía por decirlas pero es inútil el amor no es a la fuerza, en el corazón no se manda… y así te lo hice saber…

– El amor no es forzado, no puedes tratar de amarme, las cosas son sencillas o me amas o no… y tu ya hablaste…– dije seriamente queriendo abrir la puerta, no estaba molesto, no me molestaría por que no me amaras, ese no era el problema, el problema era lo que tratabas de hacer, eso no se hace…

– No, te equivocas, no voy a forzar a mi corazón a quererte, porque ya te quiere…– dijiste, la verdad no supe si pensar que fue por compromiso o por que lo sentías, voltee a mirarte y entendiste la duda en mi, así que volviste a hablar– sabes que no mentiría en algo así, es verdad, te quiero, pero no te amo¿Entiendes? Eres una persona muy especial para mi, eres la única persona por la cual soporto la vida en este maldito lugar, pero dame tiempo, por favor, entiende lo que te pido, entiende lo que te digo… por favor…– el escuchar todo aquello me había dado una esperanza, sentí como mi pecho se inundaba de felicidad, y al mismo tiempo tristeza, si, sentimientos encontrados, pero me daba tristeza que no me amaras, y que tampoco disfrutaras la vida, que no fueras feliz, pero en aquel lugar ¿Quien podría serlo? la felicidad me la otorgaban tus palabras… si, esas palabras habían llenado aquel hueco que había sentido cuando me dijiste que no me amabas…

Sin poder evitarlo solté la perilla de la puerta y me acerque a ti, te mire directo a los ojos, y sentí el enorme deseo de abrazarte, se que lo entendiste y enseguida me estrechaste entre tus fuertes brazos… haciéndome sentir feliz, seguro, como si de un sueño se tratara, entonces te conteste lo que ya era obvio… lo que te había dicho, no con palabras pero si con hechos…

– Si, claro que te esperare, te esperaría una vida si así me lo pidieras… te amo…– dije simplemente mientras ocultaba mi rostro en tu pecho y aspiraba tu delicioso aroma…–

◄End Flash Back◄◄◄◄◄

La verdad ese acto tuyo hizo que yo sintiera mas amor por ti, impidiéndome olvidarte….

Ahora me pongo a pensar todo aquello que pudimos haber hecho, todo lo que pudo haber pasado y no paso…

Todo lo que pasa ahora es mi culpa y lo se, se que no debí haber dicho todo eso, pero estaba harto, y ese fue mi error, no saber controlar mis emociones, por culpa de ello estas aquí, y lo se…

Ahora que pienso en lo que paso ese día, me reprocho cada vez que lo hago, ya que te quiero de vuelta, prometí esperarte y lo haré, te esperare, como te dije aquel día, si una vida me pidieras esperarte, una vida te esperaría, si al infierno o al cielo quisieras llevarme, sin dudar contigo ahí estaría, no me importa donde, solo contigo quiero quedarme…junto a ti recostarme, en tus ojos adentrarme y toda la vida amarte….

Aun tengo presente el día en que te robe un beso, mi primer beso, fue algo extraño, y me encanto la expresión que hiciste y la forma en que reaccionaste…fue genial…

►Flash Back►►►►►

Ese día el entrenamiento había terminado temprano, Boris había tenido que salir debido a un asunto de Trabajo con el abuelo de Kai, debido a eso, habíamos terminado el entrenamiento antes de lo previsto, después dijeron que podíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar…sin dudarlo cada quien se dirigió a su habitación

Justo iba pensando en mi victoria, la que había obtenido en el entrenamiento venciéndote a ti, pues en los entrenamientos solían ponerte contra mi, siempre como mi rival, ya que tu y yo éramos los mas fuertes del equipo…

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba parado junto a mi habitación, exactamente frente a tu habitación, tome la perilla de la puerta, asegurándome antes que nadie me observara y entre…entonces me lleve una gran sorpresa….

Cuando entre, estabas saliendo del baño, tenías una pequeña toalla amarrada justo en tu cintura, esta era muy chica así que no cubría mucho, una toalla mas caía sobre tus hombros mientras sacudías tu cabello haciendo a este gotear y mojar más tu pecho…

Sin poder evitar salió de mi boca un ruido de sorpresa, volteando al instante…

– Wooow…– dije mientras te observaba, luego tape con ambas manos mi boca, pero ya lo había dicho, no sabia que ibas a decir o como reaccionarias, así que decidí salirme, rápidamente entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, recargándome en ella unos minutos, después corrí a mi cama y me avente sobre ella, ocultando mi rostro en mi almohada, de verdad sentía mi rostro arder, seguro estaba rojo, pero no había podido evitarlo, al verte ahí, y …así! Me sentí con enormes ganas de abrazarte y besarte, sentir tu piel junto a la mía…pero eso era imposible, tuve que salir corriendo por que me habías pedido tiempo y es lo que haré, te daré tiempo, no voy a tocarte un solo cabello si tu no quieres, mientras tu no lo desees así…así que opte por salir rápidamente de ahí antes de que no pudiera detenerme…

Seguí con mi rostro escondido en la almohada, pensando, teniendo aun en mente tu imagen, como acababa de verte hacia minutos, después escuche el ruido de la puerta de mi habitación, alguien había entrado así que rápidamente voltee saliendo de mis pensamientos…

– Bryan¿Que haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendido, no me imagine que vendrías, obviamente ya estas vestido pero no entiendo tu presencia en mi habitación…

– Pues, hace rato que entraste en mi habitación, te fuiste rápidamente, y quiero saber a que ibas, pues no creo que solo te hayas equivocado de habitación… o ¿si? – dijiste irónicamente mientras yo te seguía observando, pensando en que decirte, pues la verdad no sabia ni por que había ido… ¿y ahora que te diría¿Eso? Pues, tal vez…

– La verdad, no se, solo aparecí ahí dentro…luego te vi y me regrese– te dije esperando entendieras y creyeras, pues era la verdad…

– Ohhh, ya veo…– dijiste mientras te sentabas en mi cama, y te acercabas, a veces me daba la impresión de que me coqueteabas, de que hacías las cosas a propósito para que yo te amara mas, pero solo debió haber sido mi imaginación…aun así todo seguía igual entre nosotros, aun cuando te había declarado mi amor, todo continuo igual…

– No te acerques así…– te dije rápidamente, te habías sentado muy cerca y eso comenzaba a ponerme nervioso…

– ¿Por que? – Preguntaste – ¿Acaso estas enojado conmigo¿Hice algo? – preguntaste nuevamente yo negué con mi cabeza al momento en que esa pregunta salió de tu boca…– ¿Entonces que sucede¿Otra vez me ocultas algo? – volviste a cuestionar

– Ahh! vamos Bryan, bien sabes que tu presencia me pone nervioso y te estas acercando mucho…– dije rápidamente volteando mi mirada pues no quería verte a los ojos, mi reciente confesión me había avergonzado

– Ohhh perdón, no es mi intención… Yuriy lo siento…– dijiste mientras colocabas una mano sobre mi hombro…

– Bryan…– susurre lo mas bajo que pude, pero asegurándome de llamar tu atención… entonces te acercaste para escucharme y yo solo dije – Lo siento…–

– Pero ¿Por que? – preguntaste

– De verdad, había prometido no hacerlo pero es mas fuerte que yo, perdóname – dije inmediatamente después tome tu rostro entre mis manos y te bese, junte mis labios con los tuyos, saboreando aquel contacto, aunque no intente profundizar el beso pues no quería aprovecharme, había prometido no tocarte ni un cabello si no querías pero, no pude evitarlo fue demasiado fuerte para mi… En segundos solté tu rostro y trate de alejarme, pero entonces sentí como una de tus manos se colocaba en mi nuca, acercando así, mi rostro al tuyo, impidiendo terminar el beso… ¿Acaso eso era que me correspondías?

La respuesta a mi pregunta fue rápida pues, comenzaste a introducir tu lengua dentro de mi boca, no se si es por compromiso de que te haya besado o por que así lo sientas, pero se siente bien, tu lengua recorriendo mi boca, tus labios mordiendo los míos…

De verdad que sentía bien, entonces sentí como ponías tu otra mano en mi rostro…yo solo puse ambas manos en tu pecho y seguí el ritmo de tu lengua, aquel juego que había comenzado a tener con la mía…

El beso se intensifico y duramos varios minutos así, hasta que nuestra respiración era agitada debido a la pasión de este, al desenfreno con el que lo hacíamos, y nos tuvimos que separar debido a la agitación…Tome un poco de aliento y dije…

– Lo siento…– levemente mientras bajaba la mirada enseguida escuche tu voz

– ¿Por que? Si no te diste cuenta fui yo quien te beso…– comentaste, cosa que en parte era cierta, pues yo solo empecé y tu me detuviste, claro que no lo reprocharía, es mas te lo agradecería…

–Pues… Gracias! – dije simplemente

– No tienes por que darlas…– dijiste mientras una risa picara se filtraba en tu rostro…

– Bryan!!! – te reclame, siempre me hacías eso…

– Esta bien, perdón… No lo haré otra vez…– dijiste y así pasamos otro rato platicando animadamente, no volvimos a mencionar el beso, claro que te había preguntado por que lo habías hecho y me dijiste que por que no te era indiferente… no me amabas, pero si me querías como mas que un amigo… Entonces pensé que ya faltaba poco tiempo, pero aun así no te presionaría, no quería hacerlo…

◄End Flash Back◄◄◄◄◄

Aquel día definitivamente no lo voy a olvidar nunca, solo que una de las semanas que siguieron a esa… fue donde te perdí… donde por mi culpa estas aquí, así…

►Flash Back►►►►►

El día había comenzado bien, estábamos practicando…como siempre nuestros difíciles y duros entrenamientos, ahora nos encontrábamos en la practica mas fácil…luchar entre nosotros, comparado a las demás creo que era la mas fácil…por lo menos a mi forma de ver las cosas…

Como siempre estaba luchando contra ti, y para variar estaba distraído mirando cualquier punto, aun no me ganabas, por que? Pues no querías que me llamaran la atención por estar distraído ya que si ganabas rápidamente seria por una distracción mía, siempre habíamos estado muy iguales en poder… y por eso entrenábamos juntos…

De pronto al estar perdido en mis pensamientos voltee a verte y me di cuenta que tenias rato al parecer queriendo llamar mi atención discretamente, entonces me quede observándote, al parecer querías decirme algo pues, vi como tus labios se movían sin dejar salir ni un solo sonido, solo hacías mímica con ellos queriendo decirme algo pero no lograba entender, y solo fruncí mi seño, haciéndote saber que no te había entendido… Volviste a repetir lo anteriormente dicho, claro, primero observaste a tu alrededor asegurándote de que Boris no estuviera cerca, y así fue, entonces volviste a repetirlo, ahora si te había entendido solo dijiste "_quiero hablar contigo_" cuando logre entender me quede paralizado, talvez no era lo que yo esperaba, pero, había algo dentro de mi que me decía lo contrario…

Esto solo causo que me distrajera mas, perdiendo en el mismo momento que me lo dijiste, se que te culpaste por decírmelo ya que tu rostro lo reflejo… Boris acababa de llegar a la sala donde varios Bey-luchadores entrenábamos y se dio cuenta de mi distracción así que no tardo en venir hacia mí…

– Ivanov!! – llamo mi atención, voltee hacia el con enojo y asco en la mirada, me tenia arto totalmente, así que no pude evitar verlo así…– sabes muy bien que significa esa distracción ¿No es así Ivanov? – pregunto sarcásticamente, claro que lo sabía y Bryan también por eso tu rostro se había vuelto de preocupación, y enseguida hablaste…

– Ahh… acaso no ve que interrumpe… estorba! – dijiste con la voz llena de ironía y enojo a la vez mientras veías a Boris retadoramente… yo enseguida voltee y con la mirada te reproche aquel gesto, sabía que lo hacías por mi y eso me preocupaba…

– Ah Joven Kuznetzov… ¿Se da cuenta como me acaba de Hablar? – pregunto aquel maldito viejo con ironía y un poco de Burla en su voz…

– Ahh no me diga, sus delicados oídos no están impuestos a escuchar la verdad ¿No es así? – preguntaste mirándolo retante mientras una risa sarcástica se formaba en tus labios, mi rostro se paralizo, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, si seguías te iban a matar a golpes, trate de hablar pero el viejo me interrumpió adelantándose.

– Bueno tú te lo buscaste Kuznetzov… LLEVENSELO– Dijo Boris, mientras dos de sus ayudantes te tomaban por ambos brazos y te llevaban a la fuerza, yo intente intervenir pero Boris coloco uno de sus brazos frente a mi deteniendo mi paso con esto y solo volteo a verme mientras me decía…– No retes a tu suerte IVANOV ahora Kuznetzov te salvo… pero a la próxima, no creo que el este para ayudarte…– dijo simplemente, eso hizo que me cayera al suelo sin poder evitarlo, entonces Boris me miro y me dijo – retírate a tu habitación, no saldrás en todo el día – yo seguí tirado sin obedecer hasta que él gritó – ES UNA ORDEN– en ese momento pensé en ignorarlo e ir tras de ti, pero entonces un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza… "¿De que hubiera servido tu ayuda, si yo terminara castigado igual que tu…?" entonces asentí aun mirándolo enojado y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ese día no supe mas de ti, no podía salir así que nadie pudo averiguarme, Ian, Spencer no podían ni siquiera acercarse a mi habitación, estaba prohibido… seguro ellos sabían algo…

Al día siguiente pude salir y no te encontré, lo sabía te habían hecho algo… me preocupe mucho y pregunte, pero nadie me dijo nada, entonces no pude mas y huí de ahí, sin importarme nada, ni siquiera el que me atraparan… solo corrí de ahí y fui por ayuda, no iba a dejarte solo…

Cuando llegue de nuevo, venia con los policías y unos médicos, los policías entraron a la abadía y encontraron todos los trabajos sucios que tenían ahí entonces comenzaron a investigar, pero para entonces ya estabas en el hospital…

◄End Flash Back◄◄◄◄◄

Ese día no pude hacer mas… solo esperar, y aun sigo esperando…. además de culpándome por lo sucedido y realmente soy culpable… no tengo perdón…y lo se….

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Veo puntos, son puntos blancos… esos puntos blancos lastiman mis pupilas; al parpadear veo a mi alrededor todo esta oscuro y los puntos blancos iluminan poco la habitación, no se si sea una habitación pero hay mucha agua… esta fría, toda mi ropa esta mojada._

_No hay nada que ver mas que oscuridad…a lo lejos se escucha una gotera que retumba en mis oídos, gateo hacia ella, ya no me importa mojarme mas, ya no se escucha mas… la perdí, ahora estoy de nuevo en completo silencio, no puedo siquiera articular una oración…_

_De la nada una gota de agua fría cae sobre mi nuca y me genera un escalofrío enorme que recorre por mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a la punta de mis pies. Descalzos._

_Trato de ponerme de pie, pero no puedo solo consigo apartarme de la gotera, poco a poco la gota cae sobre el agua generando un sonido… ya no mas, estoy solo, de pronto el nivel del agua rebasa mis tobillos, comienzo a desesperarme, pronto subirá el nivel y yo aun no encuentro la salida ¡¿quien rayos me atrapa aquí?!_

_Antes era libre, o al menos eso pensaba…_

_¡¡Engañarme a mí mismo, que cosa tan sencilla!!_

_Sin darme cuenta el agua llega a mi cintura, ya es hora de que me levante… pero mis piernas congeladas no responden, fácil me ahogaría…_

_A lo lejos puedo escuchar una voz, esa voz me parece familiar, no logro reconocer quien es pero se que conozco a esa persona…ayúdame, necesito tu ayuda… quiero salir de aquí…_

_¿Como puedo hacerlo?, intento salir, intento moverme pero me es imposible… los puntos blancos se vuelven uno solo, como si fuera la salida de aquí… talvez lo sea…_

_Esa voz sigue sonando, ya no escucho la gotera, comencé a gatear dirigiéndome hacia la luz, pero cada vez se aleja mas, la verdad es que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, pero esa voz me anima a continuar, no entiendo por que, pero así es, pronto escucho la voz mas cerca… al parecer me estoy acercando hacia esa persona…_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Bryan dime algo¿Algún día vas a despertar? Solo dime, que tanto tiempo hay que esperar para volver a ver tus hermosos ojos lavanda mirándome tiernamente, se que todos te ven como un chico frío y sin sentimientos… pero para mi es diferente… siempre me vez distinto… eres mi amigo y siempre lo haz sido…

Bryan despierta por favor, anda, se que vas a volver solo quiero saber cuando… ¡¿QUE?! Tus, tus, ojos! Sí tus ojos se están abriendo, esto tiene que ser verdad no puede ser mi imaginación, no puede, mi mente no puede jugarme una broma así…

Me acerco y sí! Efectivamente abres totalmente tus ojos, no puedo creerlo, si mi corazón sigue latiendo así, pronto saldrá de mi pecho…

– Yu... Yuriy…– dices mi nombre en dos pequeñas pausas y no puedo creerlo aun me recuerdas, los doctores antes de Trasladarte aquí a la casa de Kai habían dicho que talvez al despertar hubiera consecuencias y una de ellas podía ser la perdida de memoria, pero veo que no la haz perdido…

– Aquí estoy – te digo sentándome a tu lado, sostengo tu mano mientras te miro, entonces recuerdo que debo llamarle a la enfermera que fue a la cocina a comer…– espera no te muevas, ahorita vengo…– te digo ¿pero que estupidez dije? "¿no te muevas?" por dios Yuriy acaba de despertar de un coma después de un año como rayos va a irse de aquí…

Salgo corriendo fuera de la habitación donde haz estado todo este tiempo, voy corriendo a través del pasillo con dirección a la cocina donde debe estar la enfermera que te cuida, de pronto encuentro a Kai en una parte del pasillo y paso de largo a su lado, no me detengo pues sigo corriendo con rapidez, antes de perderme por el pasillo escucho que me grita "¿que pasa Ivanov?" yo solo respondo un "Bryan" antes de bajar las escaleras y ya no verlo…

– – – – – – – – – –

¿Pero que le sucede a Yuriy hoy? Yo me dirigía a la habitación de Bryan para ver como estaba y hablar un poco con Yuriy y de pronto lo veo corriendo por todo el pasillo… pero me dijo "_Bryan_" ¿pero a que se refiere?

Ahora mismo averiguare que sucede, iré a la habitación de Bryan, acaso él? Noo….Si?? No puedo creerlo… Con pasos rápidos me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Bryan… entro rápidamente y me acerco a la cama…

No puedo creerlo tiene sus ojos abiertos, despertó…

– Así que ya despertaste…– dije sonriendo, no puedo hablarle cariñosamente, esa no es mi naturaleza y él si me recuerda debe saberlo… ¿pero me recordara? – ¿me recuerdas? –

– Si, un fastidio como tu nunca se olvida – dices hablando un tanto pausado mientras sonríes levemente, si! Ya veo que me recuerdas….

– No cambias cierto? – te digo con la sonrisa en mis labios aun…

– Cuánto tiempo paso? – preguntas de igual modo mientras tu sonrisa se borra de tus labios…

– un año y un mes– te contesto, mientras veo como tu rostro cambia rápidamente por uno lleno de sorpresa…y claro, un año no es poco…

Ni siquiera puedes decirme algo por la sorpresa y es cuando entra La enfermera Gaby acercándose rápidamente a ti, seguro te revisara… Después entra corriendo Yuriy…

Solo veo al pelirrojo correr hacia mí, y sin esperármelo toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa rápidamente, para luego abrazarme efusivamente… mientras me dice…

– estoy feliz… al fin despertó…– me susurraste al oído… la verdad es que tu actitud me dejo un poco sorprendido pero no me molesto, se que estas feliz y solo fue un impulso, además mi Neko lo entendería si estuviera aquí, o eso espero…

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

¡Que¡Acaso Yuriy? Si eso debe ser, seguro el ya hizo su vida al lado de Kai, y que puedo esperar yo… si me quede un año en coma, no puedo esperar a que él estuviera todavía dándome tiempo, Ja! Eso seria absurdo, pero no importa, si él es feliz yo lo seré también, aunque entonces pienso¿para que volví? Ya no hay razón de estar aquí, mi única razón eras tú y ahora no tiene caso… seria mejor volver a dormir, pero ahora para siempre…

Sé que no te puedo culpar ni reprochar, lo que yo hice aquel día, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, lo hice por mi propia voluntad, recuerdo que ese día te diría que Te amaba, que te amo…y te pediría que anduvieras conmigo pero no pude… todo esto se atravesó… y ahora, perdí mi oportunidad… Creo que desperté demasiado tarde….

Lo siento… de verdad lo siento…

Solo veo como sigues abrazando a Kai, que afortunado es él al tener tus abrazos y al parecer tus besos, de verdad lo envidio, pero no lo culpo, las personas no pueden vivir atadas a un recuerdo y eso me alegra, que hayas hecho tu vida y que estés feliz, lo se por que tus ojos brillan de felicidad y es notoria, eso me alegra a mí también…

La enfermera llama por teléfono a un doctor para que venga a revisarme, esto no sirve, de verdad quisiera morir ahorita ya!… La bella enfermera les dice a ellos que salgan y así obedecen, salen de la habitación, rato después llega un doctor, la joven le llama Dr. Ryan, mientras él le dice Gaby, lindo nombre. Ambos parecen buenas personas y parecen… ¿Gustarse?… pero que pienso….bueno no se…

El doctor comienza a hacerme una serie de preguntas sobre lo que siento, y me dice que me harán análisis de no se cuantas cosas… parece que de verdad hubiera sido mejor quedarme sin despertar, mientras me revisa platica animadamente con Gaby…

Después termina y me dice que increíblemente estoy bien, que parece un milagro pero aparentemente no tengo nada, que claro me harán los estudios al día siguiente pero que por hoy puedo seguir tranquilo, me advierte que para recuperar del todo la coordinación de mi cuerpo tardare unos días, según haga ejercicio pues el cuerpo al haber estado en total reposo durante un año se acostumbro y ahora será algo extraño el movimiento, de cualquier modo creo que ya lo había notado un poco en mi forma de hablar pues no puedo coordinar rápidamente la voz… pero en si creo que por lo visto estoy muy bien y que seguro pronto estaré recuperado volviendo a mi vida normal… no se si alegrarme o entristecerme ante la idea, de mi 'vida normal'…

El doctor Ryan se va junto a la Enfermera Gaby, ambos salen de la habitación dejándome solo, la verdad estoy cansado de esta posición y con movimientos lentos y torpes, consigo sentarme un poco sobre la cama, ya estoy comprobando lo que el doctor me dijo…

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

El doctor salió y estoy ansioso por saber como esta Bryan, tengo mucho que hablar con el, quiero estar con el, estará bien?

El doctor nos explico que milagrosamente esta bien, pero que mañana lo llevemos al hospital para los análisis generales, yo afirmo con la cabeza y veo a Kai, el me hace una seña para que entre a la habitación, mientras él acompañaría al Doctor a la salida, pues al parecer la enfermera aún se quedará este día por si pasa cualquier cosa. Kai sabe lo mucho que le quiero y claro que sabe todo lo que paso, entonces me deja pasar para que yo hable con el…

Entro temeroso a la habitación y te veo sentado en la cama mirando a la nada, la luz que había antes en tus ojos desapareció y rápidamente corrí hacia ti, pues la mirada tuya me dio miedo, me asusto, te tomo por los hombros y agito levemente tu cuerpo mientras digo tu nombre… volteas a verme y eso me tranquiliza, creo que comienzo a ponerme paranoico…

– ¿estas bien? Te sientes bien? Necesitas algo? Quieres comer? Te duele algo? – pregunto rápidamente sin darte realmente oportunidad de que respondas

– solo guarda silencio, me mareas– dices riendo melancólicamente, esa sonrisa no me agrado, yo quiero que tu rostro se ilumine con cada sonrisa…

– Bryan, que sucede? Tienes algo? – pregunto mas calmado

– estoy bien…– dices escondiendo tu mirada de la mía, se que algo mas tienes y no quieres decirme… ¿pero que es?

– Dime por favor, recuerdas lo que te dije en la abadía? Antes de todo esto? – te pregunto y solo volteas tu mirada hacia mi y asientes con la cabeza entonces continuo – tiempo! Tiempo… ya te di demasiado tiempo…– dije y me interrumpiste…

– si, lo se… debes de ser ahora feliz con el? No? – preguntas, ahora entiendo que te tiene así, seguro mi beso con Kai, pero como se me ocurre hacerlo… idiota!

– Sigo esperando tu respuesta…– digo simplemente para que entiendas que entre el y yo no hay nada, el es feliz junto a Rei y eso a la vez me hace feliz, verlo tan contento junto al Neko…

– Pero entonces… tu… y Kai… no…– tartamudeas, no sabes ni como decirme lo que pensabas…

– Kai es feliz al lado de Rei y yo también lo soy por que ambos se quieren, pero para nada tenemos algo mas que amistad, el me ha apoyado todo este tiempo, hasta entre a la escuela gracias a el, ya hice mi vida mientras te esperaba, pero claro, guardándote un lugar aun, el mas importante, el de mi corazón…– te digo mientras tomo tu mano y la pongo sobre mi pecho del lado izquierdo, del lado de mi corazón…– y que me dices? – te pregunto…

– Yo digo que…– tartamudeas un poco y después te acercas hacia mi…– Te Amo…– dices susurrándome al oído… yo sin poder evitarlo te abrazo efusivamente y después recuerdo tu estado y me separo rápido de ti…

– ¿No te lastime? – pregunto, tu solo me miras sonriente y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, entonces acercas tus labios a los míos y los fundes en un beso lleno de ternura...

Estuve tanto tiempo esperando por este momento que ahora que es realidad no lo creo, siento que estoy dentro de un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás, si es así, déjenme dormir eternamente, pero Junto a Bryan…

Estando junto a el, lo demás no importa, no tiene sentido… Gracias por cumplir y volver….

– Gracias…– te digo simplemente una vez que me separo de ti ligeramente aún manteniéndome en tus brazos… noté que tus movimientos fueron lentos, no fueron como antes, pero entiendo y compruebo lo que dijo el Doctor, además, tu beso fue lleno de amor y eso es lo que mas cuenta…– Te amo–

– Yo también, te amo… gracias por esperarme y cumplir tu promesa…– dijiste y me apretaste entre tus brazos…

►Owari◄

**°°Zhena HiK°°**

– – – – – – – – – – – –

Este originalmente debería haber sido un One – Shot, pero en vista de que había prometido a mi preciosa hermana hacer algo parecido a un epílogo, hace muchísimo tiempo, y aún no se le ha olvidado, pues bien, lo haré... Intentaré que salga lo mejor que pueda...

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


	2. Bryan

**_…S_ecuela _T_ime_…_**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi, One– Shot

**Pareja:**

Bryan…Yuriy

Y una Breve mención de Kai… Rei

**Disclaimers:**

Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío, si no (Tyson ya no estaría entre nosotros… ni en la serie…)

**Summary:**

…Un año paso, aun sigo esperando, tiempo me pediste, tiempo te daré…

**Dedicatoria:**

Bien pues realmente no pensaba hacer este capitulo que quien sabe como me salió pero pues aquí esta. Es solo porque mi Kskrita me lo pidió v Espero realmente haya valido la pena escribirlo ¡Jeje!

_**...Después de un año**_

–– Bryan vamos, entra te puede dar un resfriado…–dices insistiendo, ha comenzado a llover y yo no quería entrar a la casa, simplemente me gustaba sentir el agua caer sobre mi rostro mientras miro al cielo, pero tu insistes y yo acepto, entrando a la casa, estoy bastante mojado ya que no recuerdo que tanto tiempo fue el que pase debajo de la lluvia mientras pensaba…– Ve a cambiarte no te vayas a enfermar...–dices mirándome preocupado, eso me alegra y a la vez me da algo de gracia, desde el día que desperté te comportas de esa forma, siempre que llegaba a enfermarme aunque fuera de un resfriado me hacías ir al doctor, era bastante exagerado, pero me decías que tenias miedo a perderme y lo entiendo, no se que hubiera hecho yo en tu caso, de verdad no me lo imagino, y prefiero no hacerlo.

–– Vamos Yuriy, no exageres no me pasara nada, entiendes aquí estoy, estoy bien…– digo mientras te tomo del rostro mirándote a los ojos fijamente, luego te doy un beso, el cual tu correspondes muy bien…– Yuriy no tienes por que preocuparte tanto si? No me gusta que todo el tiempo estés preocupándote por mi…– te digo, aun manteniendo ambas manos en tu rostro mientras te miro directo a los ojos…

–– Bryan sabes que te amo verdad? – me preguntas, que si se que me amas? Por supuesto que si… te miro con reclamo en mis ojos indicándote que no vuelvas con lo mismo…

El día que me desperté recuerdo como estuviste junto a mi todo el día, incluyendo el momento en el que fui al baño te metiste conmigo, bueno de hecho me diste la espalda, pero fue gracioso, no te querías separar de mi… ni un momento me dejabas en paz….

Toda la noche estuviste a mi lado sentado en una incomoda silla, la enfermera había retirado todo tipo de aparatos y ahora podía dormir a gusto, pero no tenia sueño ya que haber estado en una especie de sueño durante un largo y extenso año mas un mes pues era demasiado tiempo…

—Flash Back—

–– Yuriy ve a dormir, estoy bien…–dije al mirarte que estabas quedándote dormido en la incomoda silla por mi culpa, mientras yo estaba sentado en una grande y cómoda cama, no era justo realmente.

–– Estoy bien, no te preocupes.– te excusaste inútilmente ya que era obvio tu cansancio

–– Anda ve, yo estaré bien…– vuelvo a reiterarte de nuevo, una vez mas dices que no y me miras fijamente mientras comienzas a decir…

–– No quiero estar separado de ti ni un momento, no quiero perderte otra vez… ¿entiendes? – preguntas y yo solo asiento mientras con algo de dificultad levanto la cobija indicándote que te acostaras junto a mí, la verdad es que nunca pensé que levantar una cobija se me hiciera tan pesado, pero el doctor ya me había dicho los motivos y tenia que esperar a rehabilitarme.

Enseguida entiendes el significado de mis acciones y te levantas de la silla dirigiéndote a la cama pero en vez de entrar en ella bajas la cobija y dices…

–– No quiero incomodarte, de verdad estoy bien…–me dijiste seriamente mirándome a los ojos, después me besaste fugazmente en los labios y regresaste a la silla…

–– Esta bien…– dije mientras me volteaba cruzando mis brazos en forma indignada, enseguida entendiste lo que trataba de hacer.

–– Bryan, no empieces a chantajearme, esta vez no funcionara…–dijiste, pero sabía que funcionaria lo sabia y no me equivoque. Un rato mas seguí así sin decirte nada, sin voltear, mientras tu me hablabas y decías muchas cosas, yo seguía sin contestarte, eso solía hacer cuando me enojaba por algo, por supuesto que no estaba enojado, simplemente como habías dicho era un chantaje.

Unos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, te habías dado por vencido y sabía que pronto harías lo que te había pedido, entonces fue cuando sentí como te recostabas junto a mi, mientras te cubrías con la cobija eso me alegró, te tenía bastante cerca de mi como yo quería, entonces fue cuando voltee y te sonreí, mientras te miraba a los ojos, sonreíste y luego dijiste

–– Sabía que solo era un chantaje, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que estés enojado conmigo…– dijiste mientras colocabas tu cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazabas… En ese momento me sentí culpable al ver ese brillo de tristeza en tu rostro, no supe que decir y solo comencé a acariciar tu cabello mientras buscaba las palabras para decirte algo y al fin te dije…

–– Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo por una simpleza así… pero suele funcionar…–dije mientras me reía, entonces tu volteaste mirándome con enojo el cual se notaba era fingido…

–– Tramposo…–dijiste y volviste a posar tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba tu cabello, poco a poco fuiste rindiéndote al sueño, solo seguí observando tu apacible rostro por casi toda la noche mientras dormías tranquilamente…

—End Flash Back—

–– Bryan…– me llamas y yo no me había dado cuenta que estas llamándome ya que estaba demasiado ido en mis pensamientos…

–– Yuriy, ve a dormir si…– digo tranquilamente…

–– Vamos juntos pero antes tienes que cambiarte de ropa…– dices mientras tomas mi mano entre la tuya y yo simplemente me dejo guiar hacia donde me indicas…

La verdad es que todo me trae muy buenos recuerdos, ahora que tenemos nuestra propia casa, bueno, aunque se que Kai nos ayudo a comprarla, nosotros queríamos una casa mas pequeña pero el no lo permitió… Se que el aprecia mucho a Yuriy, son como hermanos, aunque el momento en el que desperté había pensado lo contrario, pero que equivocado estaba…

Recuerdo que el día después de haber despertado me sentía como un inútil, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el hospital para que me hicieran todo ese tipo de estudios generales que me habían pedido.

Me levante temprano, de hecho no había dormido mucho, me había quedado contemplándote la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que me quede un poco dormido, pero fue solo un rato, después tu te levantaste y me miraste fijamente a los ojos, no me dijiste nada pero sabia que en ellos se reflejaba felicidad, en ese momento me dijiste una vez mas que me amabas y que estabas feliz, platicamos un rato, después me ayudaste a levantarme y dirigirme al baño, ahí tome una larga ducha, en la cual tuviste que ayudarme pues yo no podía moverme como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, así que mientras yo estaba en la tina, tu comenzaste a ayudarme, sentía tu mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la verdad es que en ese momento sentí mi rostro enrojecerse completamente, pero comencé a pensar en otras cosas.

Uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente era como que habría pasado, que habría cambiado en todo aquel tiempo que estuve dormido, la verdad es que había pasado tiempo, bastante tiempo, entonces te pregunte que era lo que había cambiado en tantos meses de no saber nada, así que comenzaste a contarme un poco sobre los sucesos acontecidos actualmente, bueno realmente no paso nada muy importante, solo que Kai estuviera con Rei y ahora tú conmigo.

También me contaste como habías provocado una gran pelea entre Kai y Rei, lo mejor de todo es que logro solucionarse muy bien, me contaste que había pasado después en la abadía y como había yo llegado hasta la mansión de Kai ya que lo ultimo que yo recordaba era la última vez que fui golpeado para después no saber mas.

—Flash Back—

El día en que me llevaron a ese lugar, el cual ya había visitado anteriormente ya sea por simples castigos o solo por estar solo, puedo recordar claramente como fui arrastrado hasta uno de los calabozos. Una vez ahí, los guardias que me llevaban sujeto de los brazos, me aventaron, haciéndome caer dentro de aquel oscuro y frío lugar.

Los minutos pasaban uno a uno, aunque yo los sentía como si cada uno fuese una hora o más, sabía que mi insolencia ahora me traería problemas severos, pero no me importó, lo único que cruzaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza eras tú, la preocupación de no saber si mi plan había funcionado o solo había conseguido que castigaran a los dos en vez de uno.

Después de un rato de solo preguntarme donde estabas y si estabas bien, escuché el sonoro ruido de la puerta de aquel lugar al abrirse, dejando entrar a la peor de las personas, a la que más odiaba en ese momento. Boris.

–– Vaya muchacho, veo que aún tienes agallas para desafiarme de ese modo, a sabiendas de lo que le sucede a los que me retan así – me dijo aquel repugnante hombre, mi contestación solo fue el silencio ¿Qué podía decir yo para ayudarme estando en aquella posición? Mi silencio pareció molestarle a sobremanera, ya que en sus ojos pude ver aquella chispa de molestia encenderse dentro de ellos. Aunque pareciese increíble, un profundo temor se instaló en mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir por primera vez vulnerable. Pero aún así no deje que esa sensación me dominara, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no demostrarlo.

–– Contéstame solo una cosa– volvió a sonar aquella repugnante voz, retumbando en aquel escalofriante lugar – ¿Por qué me retaste¿Acaso fue por Yuriy? – añadió

No cabía en mi asombro, de verdad que su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que en ningún momento deje que un solo sentimiento que no fuera indiferencia apareciera en mi rostro. Lo se y estoy seguro por que eso fue lo que provocó aquella terrible golpiza.

Una vez mas no me sentí con deseos de contestar a sus preguntas, lo cual entendió rápidamente, solo observé como salía de aquel lugar, pensé en ese momento que solo había sido el susto y talvez pasaría un tiempo castigado ahí, pero sobreviviría, a fin de cuentas. Pero no fue así, él regresó y con dos de los centinelas, los cuales me tomaron de los brazos para colocarme unas enormes cadenas que colgaban desde el techo, una vez ahí, solo pude sentir el rigor de un látigo contra mi espalda, la cual poco a poco quedaba desnuda pues mi camiseta era desgarrada con cada golpe, además de mi piel, la cual sangraba, solo podía sentir el dolor y un cálido liquido correr lentamente por mi espalda, causándome ardor.

Aquello me parecía una enorme tortura, creo que ese día me azoto hasta que se cansó, después salió y me retiraron aquellas cadenas, dejándome caer pesadamente al suelo. No si se el día siguiente fue peor, pues me llevaron a otro cuarto, donde parecían tener unas maquinas antiguas, sabía que Boris era sádico y que le gustaba coleccionar diferentes tipos de cosas, pero jamás pensé que llegara a tanto.

A mi me amarraron en una la cual jalaba poco a poco mis extremidades, pareciendo que quería sacarlas. Al principio no voy a negar que me pareciera un tanto placentero el dolor, claro, si hubiera estado en otra situación y con otra persona.

"_Bryan no digas eso ni de broma eres un masoquista"– Interrumpió Yuriy quien había estado escuchando aquel horrible relato_

Aquella tortura en ese extraño aparato fue realmente dolorosa. Aunque Boris parecía regocijarse a cada gemido de dolor, salido de mis labios, intente reprimirlos pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido como para poder soportar lo que me hacían. Aunque la tortura no acabó ahí ya que los días siguientes fueron igual, yo creo que Boris exageró, pues no hice algo tan malo, creo que talvez me castigó por los dos, y si es así, entonces valió la pena por que así no te sucedió nada a ti.

—End Flash Back—

–– Perdóname Bryan, no tenía idea de cuanto habías sufrido por mi culpa. – dijo Yuriy mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

–– No lo digas ni de broma... Tú no tuviste la culpa de todo aquello, además que caso tiene contarte aquel terrible momento, de cualquier modo ya pasó... – comentó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Yuriy quien sonrió afirmando con la cabeza para después hacerle una pequeña seña a su koi para que este se fuera a recostar a su lado, pues se encontraba parado frente a la cama, después de haberse cambiado por una ropa seca.

–– Vamos a dormir que mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo. – dijo Yuriy quien trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo, al igual que Bryan solo que este trabajaba en la misma escuela donde estudiaba, pues ayudaba a los profesores a arreglar las computadoras que estuvieran dando problemas, a actualizar los software como antivirus y demás programas que ocuparan una mejora, así como a mantener limpio y en buen estado todo el Hardware.

Pasado un rato Bryan seguía acariciando el cabello de su hermoso pelirrojo quien ya dormía placenteramente entre sus brazos... Un recuerdo acudió a la mente del chico nuevamente...

—Flash Back—

La tenue luz que entraba en aquel húmedo cuarto dejaba que el chico pudiera notar que había amanecido, había pasado un día más dentro de aquel frío y oscuro lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pagar por su osadía? Pensaba cada que el coraje se apoderaba de él, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo si con esto había salvado al pelirrojo, si, ese pelirrojo que con su dulzura se había ganado su cariño, siempre había sentido cariño por él pero jamás pensó llegar a sentir algo como el amor, un amor no precisamente fraternal. Sonrió ante el pensamiento

–– Yuriy... – murmuró para él con tono bastante dolido, no sabía si era por el dolor de aquellos golpes, o por cuanto lo extrañaba. Ya había pasado casi una semana, no sabía ni cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente, aunque a él le parecía una eternidad cada segundo en aquel lugar tan detestable, y más detestable aún eran aquellas visitas nocturnas que solía hacerle el viejo asqueroso de Boris, aquellas visitas en las cuales siempre terminaba mas golpeado, todo por no acceder a lo que aquel viejo le pedía, jamás aceptaría frente a este que el pelirrojo le había confesado su amor, claro que no estaba tan loco como para echarlo de cabeza, eso arruinaría todo su plan. Pero había algo que no cuadraba ¿Por qué tanto interés en aquel desgraciado de saber sobre los sentimientos de Yuriy¿Acaso el viejo se desquitaba por con él por celos¿Realmente ese hombre estaría interesado en su Yuriy?

Aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, azotaban su mente traicionándolo. Quería dejar de sentir, pero no podía, era demasiado tarde, aunque se había propuesto dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo no había podido lograrlo... Tenía tiempo que había notado algo raro en el pelirrojo pero jamás pensó que pudiese lograr ser verdad... Así que perdió ante Kai y eso no lo podía creer...

Un día después de que sus pensamientos estuvieran tan confundidos ya no aguanto más, solo recordó que escuchó mucho ruido, así como la voz de Boris intentando defenderse de algunas acusaciones, luego de eso solo vi varias personas a mi alrededor, acaso son ¿Doctores? Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras perdía el conocimiento, había pensado que además de todo iban a experimentar conmigo algo nuevo, no era una idea muy alocada después de conocer a Boris.

—End Flash Back—

Luego de un rato de haber recordado un poco más sobre aquel día se decidió a levantarse para poder tomar un vaso de agua, ya eran mas de la una de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño puesto que había comenzado a recordar y no sabía porque no podía detenerse, pero aquel último pensamiento le había hecho recordar aquella derrota frente a Kai, y no había sido una derrota precisamente en Beyblade o alguna pelea, había sido algo mas...

Recordaba que era cuando Kai aún no se iba de Biovolt pero gracias a que había perdido ahora estaba junto a su pelirrojo, realmente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo al pelirrojo de ese modo? Talvez...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

La noche pasaba relativamente rápida, pronto salió el sol, el cual se colaba por entre las cortinas de aquella habitación tan amplia. Ambos chicos debían levantarse pero tenían pereza de hacerlo, aunque uno ya lo había hecho.

–– Despierta, es hora ya... – decía un chico con enormes ojos rojos, mientras movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo que aún se encontraba envuelto en las cobijas.

–– Mmm... 5 minutos más, no seas malito. – dijo girándose en la cama para darle la espalda a la luz que molestamente se colaba por la ventana.

–– Rei...– susurró a su oído, mientras daba un pequeño beso y suaves mordidas en este mismo, bajando poco a poco al cuello, logrando erizar por completo la piel de su Neko.

–– Mmm... – ronroneo gustoso el Neko mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Kai, para sentir por completo el rostro de este sobre su cuello, luego volteó plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios. – Si sigues haciendo eso no me voy a querer levantar, y tampoco dejaré que lo hagas tú... – sonrió maliciosamente mientras volvía a besar aquellos labios los cuales habían sido suyos tantas y tantas ocasiones, y que aún no se cansaba de besar.

–– Anda tenemos que ir a la escuela o se nos hará tarde. – dijo Kai al término de aquel beso, mientras se levantaba por completo dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha.

–– Eres malo, primero me emocionas y luego me dejas aquí solito... – dijo Rei haciendo un puchero aún estando sentado sobre la cama, Kai volteó y sonrío maliciosamente para luego perderse tras la puerta del baño.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

–– Yuriy, Yuriy ya es hora. – dijo Bryan mirando a su pelirrojo, quien abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos azules, para luego comenzar a estirarse perezosamente aún estando recostado sobre la cama. ––Eres un pequeño dormilón... – dijo Bryan besando los labios de su pelirrojo, quien rápidamente pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de este, profundizando de ese modo aquel beso. – Anda tienes que levantarte ya... – regañó el chico de mayor estatura al terminar aquel beso.

–– Es fácil para ti puesto que vas al escuela y ahí mismo trabajas, no tienes un horario... es trampa... – decía un pelirrojo adormilado mientras se sentaba sobre su lecho, estirando por completo ambos brazos intentando espantar el exceso de sueño que tenía, una vez que se sintió mas despierto, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, no sin antes haberle dado un intenso beso a su Koi quien solo sonrió mirándolo como éste se alejaba perdiéndose tras la puerta del baño.

Se les había hecho un poco tarde debido a que se habían entretenido preparando el desayuno y entre beso y beso no terminaban de despedirse como si no fueran a verse mas tarde. Pero así era su relación, llevaban un año de vivir juntos y aún parecía que tenían un mes, ya que ambos seguían confiando plenamente en el otro, además de ser cariñosos, cosa que le parecía por demás extraña a Kai, pero para que sorprenderse, si él mismo había cambiado gracias a su querido Gatito... todo gracias a Rei...

Bryan había llegado directamente al laboratorio de cómputo ya que aún era temprano para sus clases... Como cada día inspeccionaba este, pues él era el que se encargaba de abrirlo por las mañanas y por eso debía llegar temprano, a pesar que llevaba poco mas de un semestre estudiando ahí, había sabido ganarse la confianza de sus profesores así como del director de dicho plantel, quienes lo apreciaban y reconocían que era un chico bastante responsable para tener tan solo 19 años, pues aunque era mayor de edad, generalmente a esta edad le llaman _"la edad de la punzada"_ por las locuras en las que siempre están metidos los chicos...

–– Wow! Que novedad...– se decía Bryan mientras eliminaba las cookies de una de tantas computadoras, así como los archivos temporales, los cuales por lo general ocasionaban que algún tipo de virus se infiltrara mas fácilmente en el sistema, y a pesar que aquellas maquinas contaban con un buen sistema Antivirus, nunca estaba de mas asegurarte bien de todo. Al menos eso pensaba Bryan. – Siempre las mismas páginas... – se decía mientras se daba cuenta que siempre aparecían las mismas páginas en las cookies, por lo general eran algunos servidores de correos electrónicos típicos como Hotmail, Yahoo, entre otros... – ¿Qué acaso no utilizan el Internet como herramienta para encontrar algo sobre alguna materia? – se preguntaba siempre mientras sonreía viendo como había una que otra página que parecía ser para chicos, pero de pronto hubo una que llamó más su atención, así que la abrió... – Fotos del último torneo Beyblade. – tenía como subtitulo aquella página.

Sin poder evitarlo entró en aquella página, esperó un poco mientras cargaban las fotos y terminaba de cargar por completo aquella pantalla principal. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al fijar su vista en algunas imágenes que eran las primeras en verse... ¿Por qué había fotos de él? Y peor aún... – ¿Yuriy? – Se preguntó mirando una foto que no le hubiera gustado ver ahí... –Que haces con Kai... – reclamaba como si en ese momento tuviera al pelirrojo frente a él, pero no había nadie en ese lugar. Aquella foto le había traído un viejo recuerdo sobre su pelirrojo...

—Flash Back—

–– Kuznetzov – llamó aquella ronca y detestable voz. – Busca a Yuriy y dile que lo espero en mi oficina, quiero hablar con él. – dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente como había llegado.

–– Genial¿Acaso me vio cara de mensajero? – se preguntó por enésima ocasión. Caminaba mientras les preguntaba a los demás si habían visto a Yuriy por ahí. Una vez que le dijeron donde lo habían oído entrenando se dirigió hasta ese lugar, topándose con una imagen que le hizo sentir un tanto extraño.

Yuriy besaba a Kai! El mundo se había vuelto loco, claro que el pelirrojo le había comentado algo de eso, sabía que aquel tonto pelirrojo estaba interesado en el frío y amargado Hiwatari, pero jamás pensó que aquel bicolor se dejara besar. No sabía ni porque había sentido una punzada en su estómago en ese momento, "Talvez tenga hambre" pensó el mismo ya que no había comido en todo el día por haber estado ocupado.

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo habló. ––Veo que sigues ocupado con tu 'entrenamiento' – dijo Bryan sonriendo abiertamente ante los otros dos, quienes habían girado su vista rápidamente a su compañero este siguió hablando. – Siento interrumpir, solo que Boris dijo que te presentaras en su oficina, quiere hablar contigo. – terminó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, este volteó hacia Kai otra vez, no sabía porque en ese momento el estómago le había dado otro revuelco, había visto como Kai apretaba las manos del pelirrojo quien subió una acariciando tiernamente, MUY tiernamente la mejilla de aquel insensible insecto. –"¿Insecto?" – se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba como Yuriy luego de sonreírle dulcemente al bicolor se fue.

–– Bryan– llamó Kai mientras este giraba para verlo fríamente, no sabía porque pero se había comenzado a sentir molesto de pronto.

–– ¿Que quieres? – preguntó secamente ante la llamada del otro chico.

–– Pareces enojado¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mientras los ojos del otro chico se entrecerraban con cierto enojo y duda al mismo tiempo.

–– ¿Acaso estoy notando cierta preocupación en Hiwatari? Vaya, me haces sentir sumamente alagado su majestad, pero no, no tengo nada. – comentó con sarcasmo y coraje.

–– No, realmente no estoy preocupado, estoy asombrado diría yo. – comentó mientras reía cínicamente, Bryan volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos dando a entender que no sabía de que hablaba. – No sabía que tu interés por aquel pelirrojo fuera tanto. – dijo Kai intentando sacar la verdad en ese chico. – Aunque no entiendo porque la molestia cuando está conmigo, somos únicamente amigos.

–– Jaja! Creo que no eres muy perceptivo ¿cierto? – comentó lleno de sarcasmo, no sabía porque aquel chico lo estaba sacando de sus cabales pero ¿Porque? Si estaba tan de buen humor hasta que llegó y tuvo que ver a este chico, quizás era eso, no le agradaba ver a Kai.

–– Soy Bastante perceptivo, más de lo que TÚ imaginas. – dijo habiendo notado el sarcasmo en la voz de aquel chico.

–– Pues vaya que sabes esconderlo, para empezar te diré que yo no tengo algún _'interes'_ especial en Yuriy como lo has insinuado, y si crees que ustedes son únicamente amigos¿Entonces porque se estaban besando? – Preguntó – Creo que los amigos no se dan besos en los labios como ustedes lo acaban de hacer, y mucho menos se miran de ese modo. – replicó

–– Yuriy no está interesado en mí... Es únicamente mi amigo... Y créeme que tu estás más interesado en Yuriy de lo que crees... – comentó comenzando a caminar. – Ya lo verás... – terminó diciendo mientras retomaba el camino que llevaba antes de ver al pelirrojo en aquel lugar.

–– Estás equivocado. ¿Qué quieres perder Hiwatari? – Exclamó sorprendido de la seguridad de aquel loco bicolor. Pero de que interés hablaba, si, aceptaba sentir un profundo cariño por Ivanov, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a decirle ni al pelirrojo ni a Kai, a nadie, pero nada más allá de un cariño que se le tiene a un amigo.

–– Te equivocas, tú perderás, ya lo verás... Cuando eso pase solo acuérdate de mi... – dijo Kai mientras se perdía por un pasillo.

–– ¿Cuándo pase¿De que habla¿Acaso se volvió loco¡Ja! Vaya... al parecer la locura es herencia familiar. – pensó en aquel momento mientras comenzaba a caminar sin alguna dirección en especial.

—End Flash Back—

–– "Creo que desde aquel momento me sentía atraído inconscientemente por mi pelirrojo"– pensaba Bryan mientras se dirigía al aula donde sería su primera clase. – "Aún no entiendo como es que ignoraba este sentimiento tan grande, quizás su compañía y su forma de ser me hizo darme cuenta de ello, recuerdo una ocasión en que sentí celos, aunque preferí pensar que eran celos de amigos o quizás otro sentimiento, nada importante según yo"

—Flash Back—

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba sentado y muy serio, había terminado el torneo en el que había ganado el equipo de Kai, si, puesto que este los había dejado nuevamente, Yuriy se encontraba pensando en cierto chico bicolor, quien se había llegado a convertir en un soporte para él, ya que siempre era un alivio hablar con él, aunque a veces terminaba enojado consigo mismo por sus sentimientos pero siempre era bueno hablar con él.

Ambos brazos recargados sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza recargada en las manos, mirada perdida y semblante un tanto triste, esa era la imagen con la que Bryan se había topado al salir al patio trasero de aquel grande lugar, todo estaba nevado ahí. Yuriy se encontraba sentado en la orilla de lo que era una fuente, solo que el clima mantenía congelada toda el agua que ahí se encontraba.

–– ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Bryan sentándose de pronto junto al pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar dar un leve salto al no esperar aquella compañía tan repentina. – Vaya si que estabas distraído, tanto que no me habías notado. – comentó un tanto sorprendido Bryan.

–– No, no es eso, es solo que yo... yo, no esperaba compañía. – dijo intentando calmar ese sentimiento de nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del pelilavanda.

–– Bueno si te molesto... – comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

–– No es eso, no te preocupes...– corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba decir su ¿amigo? Si, su amigo, por desgracia, eso eran solamente.

–– Yuriy desde que Kai se fue te he notado mas callado de lo normal, distraído además... – comentó Bryan con cierta curiosidad. – ¿Acaso su partida tiene algo que ver con eso?– cuestionó sintiendo como si una espina se clavara en su estomago, sentimiento que por supuesto fue ignorado por el chico.

–– De cierto modo... Digamos que si... – dijo mientras seguía hablando. – No se porque me siento un tanto melancólico desde que él se fue... Quizás porque es mi amigo... mi único amigo... – dijo sin entender lo que había dicho. Rápidamente corrigió– claro aparte de ti... – comenzó pero el otro habló.

–– No tienes porque mentir si no lo sientes así. – habló sintiéndose decepcionado, enojado y hasta ¿Triste¿Acaso ese tonto de Hiwatari era mas importante para el pelirrojo que él mismo? Ni siquiera porque habían compartido toda la vida juntos y Hiwatari los había traicionado algunas ocasiones.

–– No es que mienta, es solo que... yo... "No puedo decirle lo que siento por él"– había pensado en ese momento aquel chico. – Bryan tu eres un gran amigo, solo que en ocasiones siento que no puedo decirte algunas cosas, no se porque, quizás te veo tan sádico que pienso que te vas a burlar.

–– Yuriy quiero que sepas algo. – comenzó mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Yuriy, obligándolo a verle directamente a los ojos. – Así de sádico, masoquista, sarcástico, cínico y quizás hasta un poco burlesco... – decía mientras Yuriy en ese momento había sonreído pensando en aquella frase _"...y quizás hasta un poco burlesco" _– créeme que no me burlaría de ti si me estas hablando seriamente, se comportarme en los momentos serios eh! – dijo sonriendo en forma de reclamo. – Si aún de esa forma no puedes confiar en mi, no tienes obligación de hacerlo, solo quería aclarar ese punto. – dijo mientras sentía como el pelirrojo lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Había sentido esa punzada nuevamente en su estomago al pensar en que Yuriy lloraba por problemas amorosos. – Yuriy ¿Tu problema es amoroso? – preguntó mientras el pelirrojo se tensaba entre sus brazos por aquella pregunta, actitud por la cual hizo la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Acaso es por Kai? – no había recibido respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Un ligero temblor casi imperceptible en el cuerpo del otro sintió cuando pasó ambos brazos para devolver aquel tierno abrazo. – vamos adentro, hace frío. – habló Bryan habiendo tomado ese silencio como un "si" en ambas preguntas. No sabía porque pero le dolía, quizás era porque Yuriy no lo consideraba su amigo, o porque no le tenía confianza, no sabía porque pero eso era lo mas seguro.

—End Flash Back—

El inicio de la clase le había tomado por sorpresa haciéndole reaccionar, mientras sonreía ante aquel recuerdo que había inundado su mente así como otros que la llenaban de pronto, tenía tantos recuerdos con aquel pelirrojo, pero el mejor era el presente.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ya era un poco tarde, había salido del trabajo y se dirigía hacia la escuela, la verdad es que la Universidad estaba un tanto complicada y aunque era su segundo semestre ahí pensaba que aunque se le complicara le iría muy bien.

Mientras caminaba directamente a su aula para llegar a su clase de idiomas, se topó con alguien conocido a quien saludó alegremente.

–– Kai. Rei. ¿Cómo están? – preguntó animadamente mientras se acercaban

–– Bien Yuriy gracias por preguntar¿Cómo han estado ustedes? – preguntó Rei mientras esperaba respuesta de éste.

–– Igual, Bryan está en la escuela y pues yo me dirigía a mi clase de idiomas... – Comentó riendo un poco. – Bueno solo quería saludarlos, ahora me voy porque realmente voy tarde. – terminó mientras sonreía mas abiertamente.

–– Me parece bien, oye Yuriy¿Porque no van a cenar hoy a la casa? – pregunta Rei mientras de reojo ve a Kai quien ni se inmuta por aquella invitación que su gatito había hecho.

–– No creo que le agrade a Kai...– Rió un poco al ver la expresión en su amigo

–– Yo no he dicho nada...– replicó el bicolor viendo fieramente a Yuriy

–– Ohhh! Está bien en ese caso nos vemos mas tarde. – Dijo sonriendo – y gracias por la invitación. – Dijo para luego salir corriendo ya que iba demasiado tarde. Entró en el aula seguido del profesor, apenas y había podido llegar, se sentó para comenzar la clase, cuando un pensamiento inundó su mente... ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si realmente se hubiera enamorado de Kai y no de Bryan como lo hizo creer al principio? Aquella pregunta le había traído un recuerdo un tanto alocado y triste al mismo tiempo para él.

—Flash Back—

El ruido de un Beyblade sonaba haciendo eco en aquella grande habitación vacía. Un chico se encontraba a solas entrenando para poder perfeccionar su técnica ya que últimamente se había visto distraído por otro tipo de pensamientos que inundaban su mente, lo cual le provocaba coraje, sabía que él había nacido para ese tipo de poder, había nacido para ser alguien grandioso, y no para dejarse llevar por un simple e inútil sentimiento que además de inservible, no lo lograba descifrar y por si fuera poco, NO ERA CORRESPONDIDO...

–– ¿Qué haces aquí Yuriy? – Preguntó Kai mientras permanecía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de aquel lugar.

–– ¿Acaso parece que me estoy divirtiendo? – contestó un tanto molesto ya que aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban dentro de su mente le hacían perder la paciencia con quien fuera. Excepto con una persona la cual era quien le tenía de ese modo.

–– No pensé que tu gusto por aquel bastardo te tuviera tan de mal humor – comentó mientras descruzaba sus brazos y separaba su cuerpo de donde había estado recargado hasta ese momento.

La mirada azul se había posado en aquellos ojos rojos que ni se inmutaban con aquella mortífera mirada que había sido dirigida hacía él.

–– ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar Ivanov? – preguntó torciendo sus labios hacia un lado ya que había logrado la atención de ese pelirrojo que se empeñaba siempre en negarse lo que sentía.

–– Eres el menos indicado para hablar de esto así que no quieras hacerla de _'Doctor Corazón'_. ¿Déjame en paz quieres? – preguntó el aludido a sabiendas de lo que su compañero y amigo sentía por cierto chico de los Bladebreakers.

–– Si, talvez tengas razón, se de lo que hablas, pero al menos no le hago creer que estoy interesado en alguien mas para disimular mis sentimientos... – Agregó Kai mientras Yuriy solo tomaba su blade para salir de aquel lugar de inmediato, puesto que esta conversación no lo estaba llevando a nada, según sus pensamientos.

Una vez que iba pasando frente a Kai este solo se permitió murmurar...

–– Habla con él, no te engañes, no lo engañes... Tu no estás interesado en mí y lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos... – dijo Kai tomándolo ligeramente del brazo. Yuriy giró su vista a Kai, iba a soltar un reclamo cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien, de reojo pudo ver que era el causante de sus desvelos, de su confusión.

Sin poder evitarlo se giró para quedar frente a Kai, este notó la presencia de alguien más ahí notando rápidamente quien era, cuando sus labios se despegaron intentando decir cualquier cosa, el pelirrojo lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y se acercó demasiado, plantándole un beso ligero en los labios, había sido solo un contacto suave y tierno. Kai no atinó más que a cerrar sus ojos y tomar las manos de Yuriy las cuales permanecían aún en su rostro, para intentar retirarlo de una forma no brusca, pero una voz se adelanto.

–– Veo que sigues ocupado con tu 'entrenamiento' – dijo Bryan sonriendo abiertamente ante los otros dos, quienes habían girado su vista rápidamente a su compañero este siguió hablando. – Siento interrumpir, solo que Boris dijo que te presentaras en su oficina, quiere hablar contigo. – terminó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, quien evitó su mirada y avanzó, no sin antes mirar a Kai directamente a los ojos, como pidiendo en silencio una disculpa por aquello que había hecho, el chico bicolor entendió y solamente apretó aquellas manos que aún mantenía entre las suyas, Yuriy solo atinó a levantar su mano derecha y acariciar la mejilla de Kai lenta y tiernamente, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa melancólica y un tanto de agradecimiento, luego giró sus pies comenzando a salir de ahí.

Caminaba hacia la oficina de Boris mientras pensaba en aquella sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Bryan, se notaba lo indiferente que era para aquel chico verle o no con alguien, sabía que aquel sádico y quien sabe, quizás hasta masoquista no le importaba para nada, por eso se rehusaba a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—End Flash Back—

–– "Quien diría que ahora ya llevamos un año viviendo juntos." – pensó el pelirrojo mientras su atención era llamada por el profesor.

–– Joven Ivanov, si no esta poniendo atención a la clase, no veo porque deba estar aquí...– regañó mientras Yuriy pedía una leve disculpa y volvía a poner atención a su maestro de idiomas.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

–– Kai... ¿Te molestó la invitación que le hice a Yuriy? – preguntó mientras caminaban directamente al estacionamiento para retirarse a su casa.

–– Yo nunca dije que fuera así... – fue la única respuesta que había dado.

–– Yo se que no lo dijiste, pero tu cara dice algo más. – comentó el chino

–– Rei¿A que viene tanta duda? – preguntó un poco harto, la verdad estaba un tanto cansado de la escuela y tantos trabajos que le habían dejado, acababa de hacer el último examen de la temporada y realmente había estado pesado.

La mirada de Rei se encontraba un tanto confusa y triste. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Kai? Llevaban varios días que cualquier pregunta hecha por él le molestaba al otro chico, sentía como cualquier interrupción le ocasionaba una pelea con él, aunque fuera cualquier discusión estúpida como la que estaban teniendo.

–– Olvídalo, no pregunté nada... – dijo mirando hacia fuera por la ventana mientras Kai iba manejando. De pronto sintió como el auto se detenía sin haber llegado aún a la casa, volteó y Kai lo miraba fijamente. – ¿Qué sucede Kai? – preguntó intrigado.

No hubo contestación, simplemente sintió las manos de Kai tomarle firmemente el rostro uniendo rápidamente el suyo, comenzando de ese modo un ferviente beso el cual sin poder evitarlo había correspondido. – Lo siento – susurró sobre sus labios antes de despegarse por completo.

–– Kai yo... – comenzó siendo interrumpido por el otro.

–– Rei de verdad soy un tonto, últimamente eh descuidado la relación demasiado, sé que me he comportado como un verdadero patán, pero te juro que es por que los exámenes pasados me tenían demasiado estresado, así como los negocios de mi abuelo, todo me ha tenido bastante ocupado...– decía mientras Rei le contestó

–– No tienes por que disculparte, entiendo, la escuela debe ser lo primero... – dijo sonriendo

–– Claro que no– corrigió enojado. – Tengo que aprender a administrar mi tiempo tanto para ti, como para la escuela y el trabajo, eso hace un hombre responsable, y eso es en lo que me pienso convertir... – dijo volviendo a besar los labios de su gatito, quien se sorprendió de aquella confesión, pero a la vez se había sentido aliviado.

–– Kai, tenemos únicamente 19 años, no tienes porque sentirte tan presionado, entiendo que debamos ser responsables, pero tienes que vivir esta etapa de tu vida, aunque sea un poco. – intentaba convencer aquel chico de ojos gatunos.

–– Rei, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo prácticamente fui obligado a madurar desde muy pequeño, jamás tuve una niñez como la que habría tenido cualquier niño de mi edad. Pero eso no me hace infeliz, me llena de orgullo saber que soy responsable, más que cualquier estúpido de mi edad. – comentó con aquella seriedad que era característica en él. – Y respecto a lo de Yuriy, sabes que no me molesta, antes peleaba con Bryan, pero creo que las cosas ya se solucionaron, a veces discutimos solo por molestarnos uno al otro, pero nada serio. Así que no me molesta en lo más mínimo la invitación que les hiciste.

–– Gracias Kai... – respondió Rei agradeciendo la sinceridad que había demostrado al haber hablado con él sobre lo que sentía. Un beso más y habían comenzado a avanzar nuevamente a casa, estando todo arreglado nuevamente.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ya era tarde, se había pasado más de una hora y Yuriy no llegaba a la casa. ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué no llegaba? Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz, estaba un tanto preocupado por su pelirrojo.

–– Bryan, siento haber llegado tarde.– dijo mientras corría rápidamente al baño entrando en este para lavarse los dientes mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando alguna chamarra que pudiera ser útil para el frío que afuera estaba haciendo.

Bryan había seguido al chico mientras observaba con coraje como corría por toda la habitación buscando algo para ponerse, y lavándose los dientes. ¿Acaso tenía una cita?

–– Estoy listo. – dijo colocándose la chamarra mientras observaba la aparente molestia en el rostro del otro chico. – ¿Qué sucede Bryan¿Acaso pasó algo? – preguntó un poco preocupado por la actitud demasiado seria del otro.

–– ¿Que si pasó algo? Pasa que el joven llega a la hora que le da la gana, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de hacer una maldita llamada a su casa donde lo están esperando,  
Y pasa que como si eso no fuera poco, llega directamente buscando ropa para salir, a quien sabe donde y NO SE CON QUIEN... – gritó perdiendo los estribos. Los celos se habían apoderado de él, no sabía ni que estaba diciendo solo sabía que le había dado mucho coraje aquella actitud desinteresada del pelirrojo al llegar, ni siquiera había llegado explicando el porque de la tardanza, mucho menos a donde iba. ¡Nada! Solo había llegado corriendo por sus asuntos que eran más importantes que él.

–– Bryan Basta! – Exclamó el chico sintiéndose ofendido por las insinuaciones que hacía el otro chico.

–– Basta que! Basta que! – Gritaba fuera de sus cabales, como era posible que el otro chico estuviera tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo? – Quien te trajo. – dijo bajando la voz, pero para nada disminuyendo el coraje que se notaba en esta.

–– Ya sabes quien me trae siempre. – dijo seriamente, ahora resulta que eso sería motivo de una discusión que por cierto jamás habían tenido, no entendía el porque de este repentino ataque de celos.

––...Brooklyn, el buen samaritano de Brooklyn¿De cuando acá los profesores llevan a sus alumnos a sus respectivas casas? – Decía cada vez con más tranquilidad en su voz, que por supuesto era falsa, solo modulaba su voz para no gritar, apretando los dientes en un intento fallido por calmar su enojo, y en sus ojos se podía notar aquello.

Ambos chicos seguían en su habitación, Yuriy realmente buscaba algo que hubiera hecho mal, quizás Bryan había malinterpretado algún comentario que hubiera hecho sobre su profesor, quizás algún saludo por parte de este, no sabía que podía hacer, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama sin mirar al otro chico quien a pesar de que aparentaba estar mas calmado conforme iba hablando, lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que por el contrario el coraje en él iba en aumento, no sabía que decir o hacer, quizás y cualquier palabra dicha por él pudiera empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué hacía en ese momento¿Qué? Bryan no estaba escuchando razones, solo estaba lleno de ira, furia, no sabía ni porque estaba así, no parecía ser el mismo.

–– Yuriy. Dime a donde ibas ahorita. Quizás te están esperando afuera y te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo. –

–– Como eres estúpido Bryan... – comenzó diciendo mientras se paraba de la cama aclarando ciertas cosas. – Si tu molestia es porque llegue tarde, esta bien, te voy a decir porque llegue tarde... tuve un examen sorpresa en la clase de idiomas, por lo cual no pude llamarte para avisar, el cual por cierto pasé con excelente calificación, iba a decírtelo de camino a casa de Kai y Rei, para la cena a la que nos invitaron cordialmente esta tarde, pero al parecer no te gusta escuchar razones. Ah! Y respecto a mi profesor Brooklyn me trae a la casa porque vive a unas casas de aquí junto a su esposa... – dijo terminando de hablar mientras salía de la habitación, iba bajando las escaleras de la casa cuando escuchó azotar una puerta, seguido de un fuerte estruendo.

Asustado corrió hacia la habitación puesto que había escuchado claramente como un cristal se rompía¿Qué había pasado? Entro apresurado observando que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Un horrible presentimiento llegó a su cabeza comenzando a gritar rápido.

–– ¡Bryan¡Abre la puerta por favor! – exclamaba intentando no ponerse histérico al no recibir respuesta por parte del otro.

–– Yuriy, no te preocupes no pasa nada, solo, solo se me cayó el espejo del baño. – dijo para después quedar en silencio, ambos se habían quedado en silencio recargados en la puerta, Bryan por su parte se había deslizado por la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso, mientras Yuriy recargaba su frente únicamente, al tiempo que la tocaba con la palma de la mano.

–– Bryan siento no haberte avisado, de verdad... – comenzaba cediendo ante lo que había pasado hace un rato, quizás él había tenido un poco de culpa por nunca decirle a su chico que su profesor era casado y con hijos, que además vivía cerca y por eso lo llevaba a la casa.

–– Yuriy no intentes disculparte. – habló con firmeza. Se había levantado mientras enredaba su mano en una pequeña toalla mojada, saliendo después de ese lugar. – Yuriy tu no tienes porque disculparte, aquí él único que tiene que hacerlo soy yo, ya que cometí un grave error... – habló haciendo una breve pausa mientras miraba directamente los ojos de su sorprendido pelirrojo. – Me dejé llevar por mis celos y no debí haberlo hecho, tú sabes que no puedo controlar mi carácter. Pero al no saber de ti, aunque haya sido tan poco rato para mí fue una eternidad, porque tenía miedo a perderte, entiende por favor... – dijo levantando su mano derecha para acariciar el hermoso rostro de su pelirrojo quien intento tomar aquella mano, sintiendo un contacto rasposo y húmedo.

Su mirada se posó rápidamente en aquella mano, la cual estaba cubierta por una pequeña toalla, giró su vista a los ojos de Bryan y nuevamente a la mano, estaba un poco asustado y no entendía que le había pasado a Bryan cuando entonces recordó aquel estruendo y el cristal roto.

–– Bryan tu mano, ven, vamos a curarla... – dijo a prisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo intentando jalarlo, pero fue en vano puesto que Bryan devolvió el agarre jalando fuertemente el brazo del pelirrojo haciendo que este chocara con su cuerpo, levanto ambas manos posándolas sobre el rostro de Yuriy quien intentó decir algo pero sus labios fueron callados por otros que se posaban sobre estos, robándole rápidamente el aliento, aquellos labios se sentían urgidos, parecían querer saborear aquel delicioso néctar que poseían los labios del pelirrojo.

Había comenzado con un suave y ligero contacto llevándolo mas allá de eso, parecía querer devorar aquellos rojos y deliciosos labios que tantas veces había besado, mordido y saboreado. Yuriy sentía como sus labios eran asaltados mientras respondía con igual intensidad el beso, jugando de una deliciosa manera con la boca de Bryan.

No se había dado cuenta como había retrocedido tanto pero sintió como sus piernas toparon con algo haciéndolo caer, apretó sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo sintió como caía sobre algo esponjoso, sus manos se habían posado sobre la nuca de Bryan profundizando con esto aquel beso, mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de la cintura de este haciendo que ambos miembros tuvieran un delicioso roce entre ellos, excitándolos enseguida, cosa que a ambos los hacía sentir placenteramente bien.

No sabía en que momento sus manos ya viajaban bajo la suave camisa que su pelirrojo traía puesto en esos momentos, sus labios habían dejado libre aquellos que hasta esos momentos había tenido prisioneros, recorriendo sus besos hasta el cuello, mientras escuchaba pequeños jadeos y largos suspiros que eran arrancados del pecho de su pelirrojo, quien arqueaba la pared sintiendo las placenteras caricias y los besos tan apasionados que recibía.

El pelirrojo no había podido más que arquear la espalda excitado, al sentir los besos y pequeñas mordidas que su koi le estaba dando a uno de sus pezones, dejándolo sin aliento. De pronto había recordado la cena que tenían con Kai y Rei, no deseaba cortar ese momento, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con aquel chico que tan amablemente los había invitado a cenar.

Casi sin aliento dejaba salir unas palabras. – Bryan – decía intentando recobrar el aire mientras pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios.

–– ¿Si? – preguntó subiendo nuevamente a los labios del pelirrojo atrapándolos una vez más, impidiendo de este modo que el otro chico contestara cualquier cosa.

Aquel beso lo había dejado sin aliento, y había decidido que talvez si podrían faltar excusándose de algo. Pensó mientras contestaba a su koi – Te amo – había dicho en un suspiro ahogado cuando de pronto un sonido los hizo reaccionar a ambos.

–– El teléfono Bryan, debemos contestar. – decía siendo completamente ignorado por el otro. – Bryan, es en serio debemos... – insistía cuando un beso del otro chico le hizo callar dejándose llevar por aquel contacto intentó levantarse pero un quejido lo detuvo. – ¿Estas bien? Ohhh cuanto lo siento Bryan lo había olvidado. – dijo asustado viendo como la mano del otro chico sangraba aún estando envuelta en aquella pequeña toalla, sin pensarlo un momento más tomó el teléfono y contestó mientras corría por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–– ¿Si? Rei, no te preocupes estamos un poco atrasados porque Bryan tuvo un pequeño accidente, no, no claro que no, nada grave no hay problema, en unos minutos salimos para allá. – habló llegando nuevamente al lado de su amado Bryan. – Claro ahí nos vemos...– terminó cortando la comunicación.

–– ¿Quién era? – preguntó tranquilamente, su tono había cambiado demasiado a como hace rato le había hablado.

–– Era Rei, te dije que teníamos una cena en su casa, ahora solo te voy a curar y nos vamos para allá... – dijo recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Bryan quien hubiera preferido seguir con lo que hacían hasta hace unos momentos.

Luego de que hubiera lavado perfectamente aquella herida, le colocó una venda con sumo cuidado, mientras Bryan observaba atento aquellos actos tan delicados que el pelirrojo tenía para con él, siendo que no tenía ni una hora que él mismo se había comportado como todo un imbécil.

–– Yuriy de verdad, no sabes cuanto lo siento... – dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba atento al pelirrojo colocando su otra mano en el delicado rostro de su chico.

–– No entiendo porque te disculpas... – comentó mientras sonreía abiertamente habiendo terminado con su trabajo.

–– Te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder algo como lo que pasó esta tarde porque...

–– Bryan basta! Se nos hace tarde, no te preocupes por eso, lo entiendo y espero realmente que nada suceda... – sonrió una vez más intentando con esto alentar un poco a su koi quien se notaba un poco triste por lo sucedido. – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó poniéndose de pie. El otro chico accedió mientras se ponía de pie junto con su pelirrojo.

Rato después habían llegado a la casa Hiwatari donde estaban esperándolos, Rei era muy cortes sabían que no podían esperar menos de él, aunque conocían a Kai perfectamente y no esperaban ningún tipo de recibimiento agradable.

–– Pasen – dijo Rei mientras sonreía amablemente. – ¿Qué te pasó Bryan? – preguntó recordando lo que Yuriy le había dicho mientras los otros chicos se acomodaban en la sala.

–– Solo fue un corte sin importancia – comentó restando importancia al asunto.

–– ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos chicos. – Pues bueno, que les parece si esperamos aquí a Kai, se acaba de bañar ya debe estarse cambiando.

–– No te preocupes Rei, sabemos como es Kai – rió mientras comenzaba alguna plática sin real importancia, solo para no permanecer en un incómodo silencio.

–– ¿Listo? – cuestionó el chico chino observando a Kai bajar por la escalera junto a la sala. Este solo asintió dando a entender que estaba listo.

–– Siempre tan platicador – dijo Yuriy mientras se acercaba a este tomándolo del brazo, cosa que hizo molestar a Kai.

–– Oye Kai... – comenzó platicando por lo bajo con aquel chico al cual no había soltado del brazo mientras Rei y Bryan iban caminando frente a ellos al parecer platicando cualquier cosa. –... ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?

–– No se de que hablas... – respondió secamente ante aquella insinuación del otro chico.

–– Ohhh vamos, no me vas a decir que no entiendes de que hablo, tu sabes placer, gritos, mmm gemidos... – decía haciendo sonrojar al otro chico inmediatamente, cuando había logrado su cometido solamente soltó la risa, cosa que hizo enojar al otro intentando soltarse rápidamente.

–– Estúpido... – dijo mientras forcejeaba discretamente intentando soltarse. – Yuriy, quieres soltarme ahora mismo. – dijo ya molesto por el agarre del otro chico. – ¿Acaso temes perderte o que sucede? – preguntó sonriendo un poco.

–– Hasta la pregunta me ofende. Claro que sí, tu casa es demasiado grande, además está muy tenebrosa. – comentó aferrándose más al brazo del chico.

–– Eres peor que una sanguijuela sabes...– comentó mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisita casi imperceptible, no cabía duda, quería a este maldito pelirrojo demasiado, habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y realmente lo había llegado a querer como hermano y aunque no se lo dijera, y por el contrario discutieran demasiado, tenía la certeza de que Yuriy entendía y sabía que así era su forma de demostrar cariño.

–– Lo sé pero aún así me quieres... – rió ante su comentario pues sabía que Kai nunca se lo diría pero no necesitaba hacerlo puesto que en sus actos lo dejaba ver, lo conocía tan bien que no era difícil distinguir como lo trataba muy diferente al trato que recibía la demás gente.

–– Así es... – murmuró solo para que el pelirrojo alcanzara a escucharlo.

–– Kai repítelo por favor. – dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras detenía su paso, por consiguiente el de Kai también, este simplemente negó con la cabeza pero sabía que el pelirrojo no se quedaría tan tranquilo con aquella negativa, pues además de una molesta sanguijuela, podía ser mas terco que una mula. Se acercó lentamente a su pelirrojo amigo mientras apartaba unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro. – Dije que así es, que aunque seas un terco y una maldita sanguijuela, te quiero... – dijo terminando cuando sintió los brazos de Yuriy rodearle emocionadamente mientras decía un _yo también_. Devolviendo aquel abrazo alcanzó a murmurar en el oído de este. – No esperes que lo vuelva a decir así que confórmate con eso... – dice apretando más aquel abrazo.

–– Lo sé, pero eso no impide que te abrace como la sanguijuela que soy...– dijo apretándose lo más posible a su casi hermano.

–– Yuriy... Cuándo llegues a tu casa vas a recibir un gran regaño... – comentó hablando bajo cerca del oído de este para luego soltarse y comenzar a caminar, claro que el pelirrojo seguía tomándolo del brazo, solo doblaron por un pasillo y ahí estaba la puerta que daba al comedor, pues aquella casa era bastante grande.

–– No se de que hablas... Si lo dices por Bryan, olvídalo, eso ya pasó... espero...– murmurando solo para él aquello último para luego entrar alegremente al comedor, donde se sentaron todos para luego comenzar a comer, aquella noche había sido buena, se la habían pasado de maravilla aunque con una que otra discusión por parte de Bryan y Kai, quienes aunque aparentaban no caerse del todo bien, sabían que no era así.

–– Gracias por su invitación... la comida como siempre Rei te quedó exquisita... – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–– Gracias. – comentó Rei sonriendo ante aquel cumplido.

–– Bueno nos retiramos para no importunarlos más tiempo.

–– Pueden quedarse si así lo desean... de cualquier modo mañana es sábado y no hay ni trabajo, ni escuela. – comentó Kai seriamente mirando a ambos chicos, la verdad es que hasta Yuriy se había llevado una enorme sorpresa, no era que Kai no los hubiera invitado antes, pero bueno, siempre recibían la invitación por parte de Rei.

–– Bueno pues... gracias por la invitación Kai, aunque realmente no traemos nada de ropa y... – comenzaba Yuriy queriéndose disculpar, aunque si deseaba quedarse pero no sabía que pensaba su koi.

–– Ese no es problema... – comentó Rei aunque de pronto pensó que talvez no deseaban quedarse. – No te sientas comprometido Yuriy. – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

–– No claro que no es eso... – dijo excusarse cuando escuchó otra voz.

–– Aceptamos tu invitación Kai... – se escuchó la voz de Bryan quien miraba fijamente al bicolor, este último solo asintió dando a entender que estaba bien.

–– Bien pues creo que ya se han quedado, ya deben conocer bien esta casa. Jeje!! – dijo Rei riendo un poco al recordar que Bryan le iba platicando de una ocasión en que se había perdido ahí. Cosa que claro no le había dicho a nadie.

Aunque habían comenzado una nueva plática, Rei los iba acompañando a la habitación que ya era prácticamente de aquellos chicos, pues las ocasiones que llegaban a quedarse ahí era en aquella habitación.

–– Sabes Bryan... – comenzó Yuriy una vez que los hubieran dejado solos en su habitación, ambos se colocaban sus pijamas, bueno realmente la de Bryan era de Kai, y la de Yuriy se la había prestado Rei.

–– ¿Si? – preguntó dejándose únicamente el pantalón del pijama.

–– Te amo... – dijo sonriendo mientras gateaba por la cama hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba parado su chico.

–– Pues yo más pequeño pelirrojo... – dijo sonriendo pues sabía que a Yuriy le encantaba que le hablara de ese modo.

–– Sabes que me encanta que me hables así... – rió mientras comenzaba a besar aquellos deliciosos labios que poseía Bryan.

–– Te amo Yuriy...– dijo abrazándolo pues aún tenía un poco de remordimiento por haberle gritado, y cada que su mano dolía podía recordarlo nuevamente. – Yuriy...

–– Dime...– preguntó besando fugazmente los labios del otro chico.

–– Eh comprendido todo sabes... – comenzó mientras se sentaba manteniendo a Yuriy sobre su regazo, éste último solo lo abrazaba con sus piernas quedando frente a frente. – Quizás pienses que fue demasiado lento mi comprender, pero al menos estoy seguro que no es tarde aún... Me doy cuenta de que mis celos durante este tiempo te han hecho sentir mal en ciertas ocasiones y no puedo permitir que eso pase, realmente se que Kai es tu amigo, tu hermano prácticamente, además él ama a Rei y se nota, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, lo cual me alegra. – dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. – Y quiero reiterarte que no voy a volver a hacerte una escena de celos como la que hice hace rato, estaba mal, pero es que me preocupé demasiado... Yuriy, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mas que nada, y que es tu culpa que me haya hecho tan cursi eh! – sonrió ante la gran sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su pelirrojo.

–– Sabía que entenderías que entre Kai y yo no hay ni hubo nada... – dijo riendo para luego besar lentamente a su chico. – y yo también te amo!! – dijo abrazándolo tan efusivamente que lo tumbo sobre la cama completamente.

"_Ahora entiendo el porque se me dio esta segunda oportunidad... Realmente soy muy feliz junto a mi pelirrojo, además de tener amigos a los cuales sé que puedo recurrir si llegase a tener un problema, aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para pedir cualquier cosa, realmente me da alegría el saber que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasé en coma, además de mis celos injustificados me amas... No hay muestra más contundente de tu amor, ahora me toca a mi ser quien lo demuestre, talvez no haya tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo como tú, o quizás no tomé aquella oportunidad, ahora solo sé que estoy decidido a hacerte feliz, e decidido llevarme bien con Kai, aunque discutamos demasiado, pero ese es nuestro carácter, y estoy seguro que Kai también lo ve así, jamás podríamos llevarnos abrazados o mucho menos diciendo cosas cariñosas como dos personas cualquiera... No, esa no es la forma de ser de nosotros. He decidido ser una mejor persona, para ti, voy a superarme para poder darte lo que tú mereces... No sabes cuanto te amo... 'Mi pequeño pelirrojo'..."_

_** ...Time is Over...**_

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

"_La sabiduría de los sabios y la experiencia de los siglos pueden ser conservadas con las citas" _**B_enjamín _D_israelí_**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ahora ustedes digan ¿Que les pareció? Solo dejen un Review para saber... Gracias por haber leído...


End file.
